1. Field of the Invention
This application is based on PCT/IL2010/000356 with an international filing date of May 4, 2010 which claims priority to Israeli Patent Application Number 198660 having a filing date of May 10, 2009.
The present invention refers to a physical work-out device that is based on elastic bands of adjustable length. Specifically, the device includes a mechanism that enables the user to change the length of the elastic bands according to need.
2. Prior Art
Strength training and general work out practices are part of many individual's daily routines and life styles. Strength training, also known as resistance training, uses a resistance to the force of muscular contraction to build muscle strength. Specific types of strength training use either elastic or hydraulic tension to provide this resistance. Many strength-training apparatuses exist employing elastic bands as an elastic resistance means. Typically, the exertion required by the user to stretch the elastic band constitutes the work-out component. The ends of elastic bands are customarily equipped with handles so as to enable the user to grip the end of the band in his or her hand or insert it over his or her foot. It is also customary that users and fitness centers have a variety of elastic bands of various lengths. Each elastic band offers a different degree of resistance that is determined by its length, and each elastic band is thus intended for a different level of work-out.
However, elastic work-out bands that are customarily used today have two main problems. First, if a user desires to employ a wide range of resistance, a plurality of elastic bands of different lengths is needed, requiring the user to purchase many such bands and allocate a large storage space for them. Second, elastic bands only provide a means to simulate pulling or lifting, but not pressing.
As such, there is a continuing unmet need for an improved work out device employing elastic band resistance means.